


Sleepy MakiRinPana

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: They're all very tired, please let them rest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bless psuedorandomusername.tumblr.com for commissioning this. Yes, commissioning me is something you can do

“The movie was great!” Rin said, closing the door behind her two girlfriends. “It was so cool how the dog saved everyone!”

Hanayo helped Rin slip out of her coat. “I'm so glad the dog ended up fine! I wouldn't have known what to do if it had gotten hurt.” They'd gone to the cinema to watch a disaster movie about avalanches – Rin's choice. Luckily they'd had dinner before, or else Hanayo might have started thinking of the snow as rice, which would have changed the tone considerably.

Maki shrugged. “That wasn't the least realistic thing that happened, so I'm glad they didn't just throw in some horrible development for the dog.”

Still wearing one shoe, Rin hugged Maki. “You like dogs, hm?”

“Well, I love you, so…”

“Nya?!”

Hanayo giggled at their antics and Rin's blush. “Come on, Rin, let's take it easy for today. It's already late.” She caught Rin dozing off in Maki's arms and nudged her gently.

“O-oh?” Rin rubbed her eyes. “I'm kinda sleepy already. Weird.” Her tired grin awoke maternal instincts in Hanayo. She managed to hold back.

“Let's get you to bed,” Maki said and picked up Rin in a princess carry, much to everyone's surprise. How dashing! Hanayo needed to try that, too.

“E-eh?” Rin said, keeping perfectly still. Hanayo followed behind them to help out if the need arose. Maki “gently” dropped Rin in their bed, while Hanayo handed Rin her pajamas. As Rin changed clothes, Maki and Hanayo exchanged a glance. Nodding, they both knew what needed to be done. Rin lay down and pulled the blanket up to her nose.

“Good night,” she said and her two girlfriends replied in kind. With her eyes closed, Rin didn't notice immediately that Hanayo and Maki laid down next to her. When she did, her eyes darted back and forth between them. “What…?” Their smiles must have made Rin suspicious… until the two girls began petting her head. “Ehehe~” Moaning contently, Rin melted into the bed under Maki's and Hanayo's touches. “Mmh.” They sang Rin a lullaby, softly, slowly, which plastered a smile on Rin's face even as she fell asleep. Staying with Rin made them dangerously comfy, and turned leaving into a Herculean task.

Many minutes later, Maki finally pulled Hanayo up. “Shower?”

“Oh. Yeah. I felt like I was about to doze off, too.”

Maki nodded and smiled one last time at Rin. “Our little baby's all tuckered out.”

Hanayo giggled. She did feel like, well, maybe not her mom, but more like Rin's older sister a lot. Hanayo took Maki's hand and they shambled to the bathroom. They showered together, casually, only sneaking a few peeks, due to both of them being too tired and Rin fast asleep. Maki was breathtaking, though! Hanayo clenched her fist. She needed to work harder for her girlfriends' sake. Hanayo helped Maki dry her hair and in turn Maki brushed Hanayo's. Touchi– Helping her girlfriends was one of Hanayo's favorite hobbies – they both had such lovely hair, and when they pet hers, she felt pleasant shivers all over. Sometimes she wondered if this was what dogs felt like.

As Hanayo considered whether to turn in already, Maki sat down in the living room and opened a book. That's right, Hanayo had a new novel to check out, too. She grabbed it and snuggled up to Maki, but not enough to bother her, though Maki pulled her close, anyway, and kissed her head. Hanayo stole a glance at the book's title. _Political Movements in Post-War Japan_. The big range of subjects of Maki's personal library intimidated Hanayo on occasion, which Maki alleviated by giving surprisingly simple overviews. She'd had a lot of practice doing this, thanks to Rin's academic struggles in high school.

Hanayo opened her own book, penned by a certain Umi Sonoda. She read the first paragraph and couldn't help laughing. It was extremely dramatic and purple, like all of Umi's prose, but Hanayo loved that about it. She had tried to get Umi to maybe give her girls a happy ending sometimes instead of bittersweet farewells, but Umi had gotten so flustered Hanayo had dropped the idea forever.

Not even two pages later, Maki closed her book. “I think I'll go to bed too. I'm pretty tired.” Maki did not look tired at all, but the image of Rin sleeping in their bed all on her own made Hanayo feel lonely, so maybe she felt the same? Maki showed her feelings in her own way.

“Yeah, me too.” Hanayo left her book on the table and accompanied Maki to bed. They both snuggled up to Rin while trying not to disturb her sleep. Fortunately, Rin slept like in a fairy tale. Off in the world of dreams, she grinned as Hanayo rested her head on Rin's shoulder.

“Good night,” Maki whispered into Rin's hair.

“Good night.” Rin's warmth always made Hanayo fall asleep right away.

 

Rin woke up and, yawning, stretched carefully. She blinked until her eyes felt like hers. Hanayo and Maki needed to get up as well, so she stretched again with abandon. Rin kicked the blanket away, resulting in annoyed groans from both sides, and jumped off the bed. As usual, she took a quick, but thorough shower and put on a white tank top and panties. The other two hadn't moved an inch.

Maybe she could surprise them with breakfast? Rin knew how to make eggs, but… what did you eat with eggs? Rice? Hanayo took care of most meals, and Rin only helped out by cutting vegetables, so she was stumped. Plan rejected, for now.

She went back to the bedroom and yelled, “Good morning, time to get up!”, which earned her two pillows in the face. It did get her girlfriends out of bed, though. They dragged themselves into the living room and slumped down on the couch. Leaning against each other, they closed their eyes again. Their bed hair fused.

Rin pouted. They were meeting up with the other girls today and they had decided to get a gift first, but with Hanayo and Maki like this… oh well. Rin covered them with a blanket and, after half a second of contemplation, curled up on their laps. Their sleepy mumbling was cute, so Rin would let them get away with it this time.

 

Umi scolded them for arriving 20 minutes late, and nobody let Rin shoulder the blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in fact, alive. Depression sucks, let me tell you. Just the worst  
> You can, however, check out my Tumblr to see all the tiny gay things I wrote in the last months: http://shruggingcutely.tumblr.com/


End file.
